Corpse Party : dark room
by Jin258
Summary: I am Jin Kuratsuki , 3rd year high school student of treasurehigh. ive been stuck in this school for 3 days, and those who found this letter can be save. i am the only one and my friend haruka, are the only people who had survive and left this horrible nightmare school. This is my story and i hope that this can help. me and my 3 friends haruka a second year highschool student, she


I am Jin Kuratsuki , 3rd year high school student of treasurehigh.  
ive been stuck in this school for 3 days, and those who found this letter can be save.  
i am the only one and my friend haruka, are the only people who had survive and left this horrible nightmare school.  
This is my story and i hope that this can help.  
me and my 3 friends  
haruka a second year highschool student, she is cute, kind, innocent and sweet and it is my job to protect her.  
and my other friend sakaki a 3rd year student from another school, he is rather funny but not that smart.  
and the last one ayuka she is a second year high school student, she is smart and serious.  
4 of us are at school midnight telling stories about the dark room that seen in treasure high.  
after we told a story. an earthquake happened and we fell to the first floor.  
gladly the 4 of us suvive . when i woke up i saw haruka and quickly ran to her.  
she said "where are the others" ayuka shouted "im here! help me get this off of me"  
i shouted "sakaki!" no one answered.  
haruka realize that what place is this, i said "where are we" then we saw a poster saying "heavenly host elementary school"  
I was all like "what the hell"  
then we saw a newspaper saying "heavenly host elementary school has been demolished 3 years ago"  
Haruka Paniced Saying "whats going on, why are we here" she is freaking out.  
i dont know what to do, so i hugged her and said "dont worry ill protect you and we will find sakaki and leave this place together"  
haruka smilled at me and said " im sure we will, thank you for saying that.  
then ayuka said "come on we cant just stand here and do nothing! lets go"  
we 3 walking at a dark hallway shouting the name sakaki for many hours, and suddenly we came a crossed a corpse body,  
haruka paniced and ayuka was just staring and shaking.  
i said "come on lets go, dont mind it"  
Haruka said "jin are...are we gonna die too."  
i said "no! i told you im not gonna let anything happen to you"  
then we saw a classroom and enter there to rest, but the atmosphere changed, and we start hearing voices saying "why did you leave me and why did you forget about me" and i said "i better search for food" i open a cabinet and found scissors (what ever you do dont touch them) i touch the scissors and a picture came out from the top.  
i was so scared cause the picture is about sakaki with a scissor in his throat.  
quickly i dropped the picture and kept it a secret so that the girls wont panic and they might loose hope.  
i said "theres no food here, lets move"  
while walking in the endless dark hall, we saw a door that suddenly open.  
haruka said "look did that door open, she ran inside"  
me and ayuka said "wait!''  
we entered and saw a dead body with a letter besides it saying "what ever you do, dont read the newspaper"  
haruka got curious and she read it "she learned that heavenly host elementary school has been shut down for 3 years cause of the incident of the murder of 300 students by teachers"  
after she read it. the door close and we cant open it.  
ayuka started to shout at haruka saying "this is all your faulth" haruka said "im sorry im sorry''  
i said come on girls, what done is done.  
we just need to find a way to solve this.  
after i said those words, the door open.  
i started to wonder why it open.  
while walking, i saw a kitchen and we ran there.  
we found food. we dont care if its poison or not. we just dont care and we eat.  
i said "i think your all tired, lets get some rest.  
we stayed there for a day.  
after we rested. i said "we better pack food and move out, we cant just stay here.  
while walking i saw a flying paper and i catch it. i read it and it said "you hate your friends, eventually you will kill them.  
i was all worried about this letter cause i think that it is a warning. i kept it a secret to them.  
ayuka said that "we havent seen sakaki for a day, where is he"  
i started to shout and said "FORGET ABOUT HIM! JUST FORGET IT"  
haruka saw a little boy went inside a room laughing and smiling.  
haruka shouted "a boy... theres a boy went there "then again she ran inside  
and we started to shout "wait for us"  
when we enter the room, i saw her standing and shaking  
i said whats the problem. i when i look at what she was looking.  
i saw sakaki, hanging full of blood and the scissor was stuck inside his throat.  
we started to scream and ayuka started to blame haruka again saying 'dont ran away like that, we might get trap, its all your fault for running away with out thinking, and theres nothing can change it even a sorry"  
aruka was filled with anger and she started to get the iron pipe on the floor and tried to kill haruka.  
i tackled ayuka and said... killing each other cant help us survive.  
she said "your right, i must stay focused"  
i took haruka and ayuka to a room.  
hey two beds.  
i said 'haruka and ayuka you two sleep in the bed... ill just sleep in the floor"  
haruka said "no please, you said that you will protect me, please sleep beside me.  
when we started to sleep. we heard a little girls voice saying "big bro where are you"  
haruka said "i heard a voice... we better find it"  
ayuka said 'ill go. you two sleep, you need some rest'  
ayuka ran outside...  
i said "we cant stop her from her decision, lets get some rest"  
we slept for a day.. when i woke up, i realize that ayuka is not back yet. and i saw haruka standing at the middle of the room.  
holding two pair of scissors.  
she looks at me and shouted with a double voice... you will never escaped.  
i was all like freak out and i ran to the door and the door was full strands of hair.  
i need to find something to cut it.  
she tried to stab me.  
and i hold her hand saying..."snap out of it haruka"  
then i kissed her...with moment of silence she came back to her common scence  
she said "jin uhm ah" she was all red  
i said " haruka please give me the scissors"  
i cut it and we ran out side the hall way and we saw a door.  
its no ordinary door, it is metal.  
we entered there and we saw another door , but its a wood  
we entered there.  
it was dark.  
its the dark room.  
we saw a book and chanted a spell.  
its our portal back to our own world.

we put the letter in the dark room  
The main reason of this story is GO FIND THE DARK ROOM  
thats your way out

if you found this letter  
please do what i say

go to the DARK ROOM and find the book

it is your way out...

hope this helps. thank you and good bye

i wish you good luck


End file.
